SXXK World
by Hobinnie
Summary: Soonyoung cinta Woozi. Sangat. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat Soonyoung bertanya-tanya. "Kala matahari berganti bulan, Woo Jihoon a.k.a Woozi selalu sulit untuk ditemui."
1. Chapter 1

Judul : PROLOG

Author : Jimi

Cast : SEVENTEEN (sebong)

Main pair : Soonhoon

Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship and Supernatural

Warning : Gak banyak, cuma hati-hati sama typo.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

Kwon Sooyoung memiliki kekasih bernama Woo Jihoon. Yang mana, kerap kali disapa Woozi oleh orang-orang terdekatnya termasuk Soonyoung sendiri.

Woozi bertubuh lebih kecil daripada Soonyoung. Bibirnya semerah kembang gula, setipis kertas dan selembut es krim. Suaranya terbilang unik untuk seorang remaja berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Woozi itu adalah orang spesial dihati Kwon Soonyoung.

Dia tidak pernah cemburu saat Soonyoung dikerubuti banyak gadis maupun laki-laki, dia hanya diam menatap dari kejauhan dengan senyuman yang Soonyoung tak bisa artikan sama sekali.

Tetapi, anehnya Woozi akan mendiamkan Soonyoung berhari-hari jika ada saat dimana Ia bertutur sopan dan menyapa salah satu gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi mantan Soonyoung. Kim Henna. Seorang gadis anggun, feminim dan pemalu. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat Soonyoung cintai dulu, namun nyatanya gadis itu lebih mencintai lelaki lain dan setelah kejadian buruk itu bertemulah Soonyoung dengan Woozi.

Woozi itu irit bicara.

Woozi itu pinta bernyanyi dan menulis lirik lagu, dia juga merupakan wakil eksul musik.

Woozi itu selalu marah jika Soonyoung Sakit.

Woozi akan jadi orang pertama yang datang saat Soonyoung mengalami masalah keluarga.

Soonyoung cinta Woozi.

Sangat.

Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat Soonyoung bertanya-tanya.

"Kala matahari berganti bulan, Woo Jihoon a.k.a Woozi selalu sulit untuk ditemui."

.

.

.

•••••

Woozi POV

"Woozi, Mama sama papah memutuskan untuk berpisah dan menitipkan kamu sama Om Darwin."itu suara Ibuku, saat itu Aku tengah sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajaranku karena sebentar lagi Ujian akhir Semester tingkat SMP, dimasa-masa seharusnya aku mendapatkan dukungan namun malah berita mengejutkan itu yang ku dengar.

Aku mendudukan diri dari atas permadani berbulu dilantai kamarku yang luas dan menatap Mama penuh kebingungan, selama ini orang tuaku baik-baik saja, tidak ada cekcok sama sekali, ada apa ini?

"Penyebabnya, Ma?"aku bertanya pelan, selama ini Aku selalu memasang wajah dingin dan tertutup bahkan berinteraksi dengan orang tuaku pun jarang selain mereka jarang pulang, Aku juga bukan tipe anak pengeluh yang kesepian. Meski temanpun aku tak punya.

"Kami dinikahkan karena perjodohan dan juga paksaan, tapi perasaan cinta itu itu tetap tidak ada meski sudah menghasilkan buah hati seperti mu Woozi. "jelas Mamaku, Aku mengangguk paham.

"Oke."lalu aku berbaring tengkurap lagi menyibukan diri dengan buku-buku itu. Ujian masih 2 bulan lagi tapi aku terbiasa belajar mengulang pelajaran 2 bulan sebelum Ujian berlangsung.

"Ka-kamu nggak marahkan , sayang?"suara Mamaku menyapa lagi, Aku menoleh dan menggeleng.

"For what?"tanyaku terheran, mereka memang berpisah tapi Aku masih bisa melihat mereka. Tempat tinggal Om Darwin juga hanya beda 3 blok perumahan dari sini lalu untuk apa Aku marah. Mengenai itu,..

"Sweety, Mama lebih suka kamu terbuka daripada menangis sendirian di belakang."

Aku terkekeh hampa, "Well, I am not."jawabku yakin. Lalu aku bertanya lagi"Kapan persidangannya?"

Mama ku ternganga, sepertinya tak menyangka akan reaksi yang tergolong santai-santai saja dariku. "2 hari lagi."

"Oh. Tidak usah bawa-bawa Aku 'ya dan Aku tidak mau tinggal sama Om Darwin. Siapkan saja Apartemen dan segala kebutuhanku, jadi sewaktu-waktu kalau rindu kalian tinggal datang saja tanpa perlu repot berdebat."balasku sambil mengutarakan isi pikiranku yang langsung terpikirkan saat Ibuku mengatakan kata perceraian, mataku beralih lagi pada banyaknya angka dan juga rumus Matematika dibuku pelajaranku. Entah kenapa aku tidak tertarik lagi dan merasa ngantuk.

"Iya, sayang. "jawab Mama ku, mengiyakan dengan raut sedih dan bingung.

"Ma, aku mau tidur. Besok Aku ada sedikit kesibukan disekolah dan harus berangkat pagi."ucapku, menguap. Sambil melirik Jam bulat di dinding yang menunjukan jam 9 malam, pantas kantuk sudah menyerang.

Ibuku tersadar dari lamunan yang entah apa itu, beliau seolah menerawang jauh. Aku tidak begitu tertarik sih, "O-oke, Selamat tidur sayang. Mama juga harus balik ke kantor. "

Aku mengangguk, membereskan buku-bukuku yang berserakan dan sekali lagi ku dengar Mama mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' lalu menutup pintu kamarku dari luar.

Setelah merapikan semuanya, aku membaringkan diri di ranjang hangatku menatap langit-langit rumahku yang putih bersih. "Hidupku akan semakin membosankan. "gumamku, sebelum memejamkan mata ku sempatkan berdo'a dan ku selami dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Kim Sun min atau sekarang menjadi Woo Sun Min, dia adalah Ibu Kandung Woo Jihoon seorang wanita kelahiran Korea dan memiliki orang tua dari beda negara. Wanita karier yang sudah mapan diusia ke 34nya, memiliki butik pribadi yang banyak digandrungi oleh wanita penggila shopping meski butiknya tak pernah muncul ditabloid atau bahkan berita, namun butik dan karyanya hampir dikenal dimana-mana. Dia berkerja juga disebuah perusahaan besar milik Ayahnya, Sweth Corp sebagai seorang General manager, jabatan yang tak begitu tinggi memang, padahal itu perusahaan Ayahnya sendiri.

Ia meminta jabatan itu agar tak menguras waktunya untuk bersantai bersama keluarga kecilnya tetapi tetap saja itu tak berpengaruh, dia tetap sibuk dan selalu pulang saat Anak tunggalnya sudah terlelap.

Malam ini dia punya kesempatan untuk pulang lebih cepat hanya untuk mengabarkan berita buruk untuk sang Anak, dia merasa bersalah namun hatinya merasa lega tak ada sorot menyakitkan dari mata Woozi, lelaki itu begitu tenang mendengar berita perceraian itu.

Dia kini tengah terduduk sendirian di bagian luar sebuah kedai kopi langganannya, matanya terjatuh pada pekatnya warna kopi yang di sukainya, "Woozi sayang, Mama harap kehidupanmu tidak sepahit dan sepekat kopi ini."bisiknya, semilir angin menyapa wajahnya. Langit malam gelap sekali malam itu tak ada bulan yang tampak, Ia menduga akan turun hujan. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor. "usai berpikir begitu, wanita berparas cantik dan tegas itu menaruh beberapa lembar uang diatas meja lalu pergi dengan langkah anggunnya.

.

.

.

Woo Grey, dia adalah pria berkebangsaan Amerika-Korea yang telah memiliki perusahaan besar dan memiliki banyak cabang dibeberapa negara adidaya. Hidupnya penuh dengan kekuasaan dan ketenaran, dirinya sering muncul di berbagai majalah dewasa. Tetapi, hatinya belum terisi siapapun meski didalam hidupnya telah di isi oleh Isteri menawannya Woo Sun Min dan lelaki kecilnya Woo Jihoon.

Sudah 3 bulan ini dia belum pulang ke rumah, menghubungi atau bahkan menanyakan kabar anaknya pun tidak, hanya berhubungan dengan isterinya saja itupun terkadang.

Hatinya didera rasa bersalah dan sakit yang mendalam, dia tidak pernah bisa mencintai Sun Min begitu juga wanita itu. Di malam itu Sun Min menghubunginya dan menyarankan dengan damai akan lebih baik mereka bercerai dan dengan egoisnya dia mengiyakan tanpa memikirkan bagaimana Woozi menanggapi hal ini.

Anak yang bahkan selama bayi hingga dewasa sekarang hidup karena diasuh oleh babysitter kepercayaan keluarganya. Dia hanya melihat Woozi saat terlahir dan diulang tahunnya yang pertama setelah itu dia disibukan dengan membangun perusahaan ini, sebuah warisan yang akan dia berikan pada Woozi.

Ia menatap 1 bingkai foto dengan ukiran cantik di pinggiran meja kerjanya, disana ada Woozi kecil, tengah tersenyum lebar dengan mata bulat bening, anaknya terlihat secantik Sun Min versi kecil, rambutnya darkbrown juga lensa mata kecoklatan serupa dengan Sun Min.

"Woozi, apa kau akan membenci kami karena keputusan ini?"bisik pria itu dalam keheningan ruang kerjanya yang temaram karena hanya tersisa lampu meja saja yang menyala. Pria berusia 35 tahun tersebut menatap lampu meja putih itu dengan raut sendu "Papah harap kau tidak menjalani hidup redup seperti ruangan Papah saat ini. Papah menyayangimu, sayang. "

.

.

.

•••••

Soonyoung POV

Benar-benar sial. Dari sekian daftar keluargaku, kenapa pula harus Papah yang datang. Lagipula tidak biasanya beliau punya waktu untuk mengurus hal sepele ini. Hei, kemarin aku masuk rumah sakit karena terlibat kecelakan cukup besar saja dia tidak datang menjenguk tapi ini...uh, well masuk kantor polisi memang cukup membahayakan daripada kehilangan nyawa sih.

Tentu saja membahayakan karena jika berita ini tersebar luar dan sampai ke telinga para wartawan maka habis sudah reputasi baik yang dibangun oleh Papah selama Ia menjabat menjadi salah satu menteri di Kota Busan.

"Soonyoung!"

Aku memutar bola mata malas ketika suara berat dan tegas itu menyebut namaku dengan nada sarat akan kemurkaan. Bahkan aku sangat yakin jika ini bukan ditempat umum maka wajahku sudah ditampar oleh tangan besar Papah.

"Ya, Pah."sahutku dengan wajah menunduk hormat. Meski sebenci apapun diriku pada Papah tetap saja aku tak pernah mengurangi rasa hormatku pada beliau.

"Pulanglah bersama Supir Lee. Papah, masih ada urusan lain."

Urusan lain itu ku yakini pastilah tentang bisnis atau ingin mengunjungi wanita simpanannya. Ck, masa bodoh. Lebih baik aku pulang saja toh aku sudah tak tahan melihat wajah pedasnya yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Jika aku menolak itu malah membuatku rugi sendiri. "Ya, Pah."kembali ku sahuti perkataanya. Yaiks, aku menyadari, diriku tak ada bedanya dengan anjing peliharaan. Perumpaan itu sangat pas untukku.

Anjing akan pulang ketika Tuannya memerintah.

Anjing akan duduk ketika disuruh duduk.

Anjing akan makan ketika disuruh makan.

Hahaha, terkadang aku ingin menangisi hidupku ini. Begitu menyedihkan. Dunia luas ini serasa sempit. Bernafas saja aku terasa dibebani. Gila...hidup macam apa ini? Lalu ini juga menggelikan kenapa aku mendadak puitis begini.

Selama melewati koridor panjang untuk keluar dari gedung pollisi ini tak jarang orang-orang memperhatikan kami. Bagaimana tidak, Papah adalah seorang menteri. Tidak aneh lagikan pejabat elit sepertinya menjadi pusat perhatian walau masih kalah pamor dengan Presiden pastinya.

"Pah, kapan Mamah pulang. Aku rindu sekali?"tanyaku tanpa melihat wajah beliau. Sengaja aku berbicara pelan agar orang-orang itu tak mendengarkan pembicaraan ini.

Lama sekali aku menunggu jawaban Papah.

Balasan yang ku dapat adalah tatapan dinginnya, "Jangan pernah berharap untuk kepulangan wanita jalang itu, Hoshi."

Hatiku mencelos nyeri mendengar hinaan yang di lontarkan mulut Papah untuk Mamah. Kemarahan itu menguasaiku. "Apakah Papah tahu, sebelum Mamah pergi dimalam itu. Dia menangis. Dia tidak pernah berkhianat. Itu hanya kisah yang dibuat-buat. Papah jahat, Aku benci Papah."

Biarlah aku terlihat kekanakan. Masa bodoh, aku bukan lelaki yang pandai berpura-pura. Jika aku benci maka aku membenci. Jika aku kesal maka aku kesal. Tak pernah sekalipun aku menolak isi hatiku sama sekali.

Meski ragaku ada dalam kendali Papah.

Tidak dengan hati dan pikiranku. Karena, 2 hal itu hanyalah milikku seorang. Dan hanya aku yang mengendalikannya dan bukannya Papah.

Tidak ada, siapapun itu.

Aku membawa kakiku berlari cepat, menubruk beberapa orang. Mendengar umpatan mereka. Mengabaikan klakson yang berbunyi keras karena sifat kurang ajarku yang menerobos arus jalan yang ramai dilalui mobil. Entah ini sial atau keberuntungan karena aku sampai diseberang jalan dengan tubuh masih keadaan utuh.

Ku hentikan tubuhku guna menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, aku sengaja berbalik dan bisa ku temukan diseberang sana, tepatnya didepan gedung kantor polisi. Papah dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ekspresi yang akan ditunjukannya ketika kemarahan dalam dirinya tak terkontrol lagi.

Ekspresi itu juga ku jadikan alarm, bahwa malam ini akan lebih baik aku menginap dirumah Nenek Garim saja. Disana, walau rumahnya sederhana masih jauh lebih aman dan nyaman untuk dijadikan rumah. Tidak seperti di rumah istanaku. Yang dimana selalu ku temukan suasan dingin dan horror ketika aku pulang dari –Sekolah.

.

.

.

 **Prolog END.**

 **Next apa nggak? kalau review lebih dari "5 orang"..akan dilanjutkan. Kalau kurang dari itu ya udah deh, angkat tangan saya. Ini pernah gue upload diwatty. Kalau ada yg nemuin, itu punya saya.**

 **Jujur aja saya nggak Pede, waswas gimana kalau nggak ada yg suka. tapi udah lama pengen bikin SOONHOON. yeah, jadilah ini.**

 **Dan panggil saya Jimi atau Kayo. Jangan Author atau thor. So bye-bye. See you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Soonhoon Story.

Review?

.

.

Enjoy~

Dahulu aku memiliki keluarga yang teramat damai, Ayah begitu mengasihiku, Mama yang selalu membawakan bekal dan menyambut kepulanganku dengan senyuman juga pelukan hangat. Namaku Kwon Soonyoung dan aku dikenal dengan nama Hoshi si pembuat onar.

.

.

.

Weeshan Highschool

.Kantin.

"Woozi, Seungcheol ganteng ya?"tanya Yoon Jeonghan, pada pemuda berambut pirang sebahu yang tengah sibuk mengunyah mie ayamnya.

Woo Jihoon, mengangguk pelan sebagai tanggapan akan perkataan sahabatnya. Dia terlihat tak begitu memperdulikan keberadaan pemuda tampan tak jauh dari posisinya dan juga Jeonghan.

"Kira-kira bisa nggak ya aku jadi cowoknya, pacar sehari juga nggak masalah?"ucap Jeonghan dengan suara ceria. Mata bulatnya yang bercahaya terlihat berseri-seri.

Woozi mendengus, temannya yang satu ini memang selalu heboh sendiri jika sudah ada Choi Seungcheol disekitarnya. "Bukannya mengatai tapi Jeonghan ada saatnya kamu harus sadar diri."

Wajah tirus Jeonghan menggembung, matanya memicing disertai bibir mencebik. "Jahat ya kamu, sini ku gigit."ancam Jeonghan pura-pura marah.

"Jauh-jauh sana!"pekik Woozi saat wajah Jeonghan cukup dekat dengannya, "aku normal, Jeong-hyung. Meski jones udah 3 tahun."katanya lagi dengan suara malas. Kembali Ia menyibukan diri menyuapkan mie ayam dengan lahapnya.

"Buruan makannya atuh sayang, bentar lagi masuk nih."kata Jeonghan memberitahu.

"sabar, nanggung."sahut Woozi, Ia menelan suapan terakhir mie ayamnya dan Ia teruskan menegak es kopinya. "waah, kenyang. hehehe, dah yuk!"ajaknya pada Jeonghan yang memang sudah selesai memakan mie ayamnya sedari tadi bahkan Jeonghan telah menghabiskan bungkus kerupuk udangnya yang ke-2 kali. "Gila, banyak banget porsi makanmu. "komentar Woozi, "Katanya mau diet kemarin?"sambungnya lagi sembari berjalan menyusul Jeonghan yang berjalan didepannya.

"Bodo amat ah, lapar ya makan. Ah iya, hari ini ulangan Biologi kan?"tanyanya pada Woozi.

"Iya."

"Udah belajar belum, jangan bilang deh kamu bikin contekan kayak waktu itu?"tuduh Jeonghan dengan mata menyorot curiga.

Reflek saja Woozi menggeleng tanpa rasa khawatir. "Bukannya kemarin udah kebukti kalau yang bikin contekan itu si Vinica. Kamu masih aja nggak percaya sama aku, Jeong-hyung. sahabat macam apa kamu!"dumel Woozi sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan begitu saja.

"Ya Ilahi, ngambek."gumam Jeonghan merasa geli. "JANGAN MARAH, WOO!"

"MENJAUH SANA!"

.

"Ngedip Cheol, Ngedip"

"Diem."sergah Seungcheol saat Kim Mingyu, melambaikan tangan besarnya tepat dihadapan wajah Seungcheol. Ketika Seungcheol berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu tak Ia temukan lagi sosok berambut coklat dengan mata coklat terang yang sejak tadi Ia perhatikan secara diam-diam. Mata tajamnya beralih menghujam penuh kekesalan pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Apaan?"tanya Kim Mingyu dengan wajah tak berdosa. "Gue yakin elo tadi merhatiin si Woozi anak kelas 2-B kan? nyerah aja dia mah kepunyaan Si Mas Kwon Soonyoung."

Mata Seungcheol melotot kaget, "What, cowok secakep dia kok mau-mau aja sih sama cowok kekurangan urat malu kek Hoshi!"

Kim Mingyu mencibir, dia menggeplak dahi Seungcheol cukup kuat dengan menggunakan sendok makannya.

Ctak!

"Sakit, Ogeb!"jerit Seungcheol.

"Mirror, stupid. Elo juga sama aja somvlaknya!"

"Kagak, perasaan gue biasa aja dah. Elo kali."

"Serah elo dah."

.

.

.

•••••

.Ruang BK.

"Hoshi, kau berbuat ulah lagi. Apa kau ingin menjadi kriminal?"tegas seorang guru wanita berpakaian rapi dan berwajah kalem. Suaranya bergema hangat dan menenangkan. Dia menatap anak remaja dihadapannya dengan sorot mengiba. "Saya tau ini kau lakukan karena lingkup keluarga yang tidak harmonis."

"Wah, Ibu berailh profesi menjadi penasehat hidup orang lain sekarang. Berkerjalah dengan baik saja Bu, abaikan saja saya. Didik saja anak lain, saya tidaklah nakal. Lihatlah dari sisi lain bukan hanya dari sisi buruk saya."tegas Hoshi cuek. Dia melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu dengan wajah malas.

Semua orang itu sama termasuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa mereka sibuk menghakimi tanpa mencari bukti. Ah, benar inikan sekolah bukan ruang persidangan, yang mana harus ada bukti jika ingin menangkap seorang penjahat terlebih dahulu. Iya kan?

Dengar Hoshi bukan anak nakal. Dia hanya membela diri. Dengan cara yang terbilang kasar.

Dibully karena kau terlahir diantara keluarga broken home. Bitch. Ayahku berkerja walaupun dia memang brengsek. Mama ku wanita sempurna walaupun dia juga bodoh.

Aku sayang mereka, camkan itu.

Alasannya, cukup sederhana karena aku, darahku dialiri oleh mereka berdua.

"HOSHI!"Pekikan nyaring itu membuat Hoshi menoleh. Ia bisa merasakan rangkulan kuat dari orang yang memanggilnya seperti ini ditengah hutan.

"Shut up, Seokmin."sinis Hoshi sembari melepaskan rangkulan bersahabat dari pemuda aneh yang sellau saja mengekorinya tanpa kenal bosan. "Aku muak melihat wajahmu."tandasnya lagi lebih tajam.

Namun, memang dasar Seokmin itu aneh. Dia malah tertawa mendengar kata-kata tajam dan sarat akan ketidaksukaan itu. Karena dalam pandangan seorang—Lee Seokmin...Pemuda bernama Kwon Soonyoung ini tak lebih dari remaja yang sama normalnya ingin ditemani dan diterima oleh siapapun dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

Bastard dan Sialan. Yah, Hoshi seperti itu. Secara umum, meluas. Tetapi, Seokmin memilih untuk berpikiran sempit, Temani dan dekati orang yang sendirian. Itulah mottonya. Apakah aneh, hei Hoshi harus berapa kali mengatakan hal itu kepada kalian.

Penjabaran Hoshi untuk Seokmin.

Dia freak. Tak terbaca. Dan, suaranya bagus.

Mereka berjalan terlalu cepat, terlalu ramai, bukan karena suara tawa melainkan suara umpatan Hoshi dan pekikan Seokmin yang mengerikan itu.

"FXXK OFF, GO AWAY!"

"PELAN-PELAN, BODOH! KAU ITU BERJALAN ATAU SEDANG LOMBA LARI!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah gambaran obrolan mereka.

Hoshi terlalu fokus untuk menampar kepala Seokmin hingga fokus langkah kakinya tak jelas dan hasilnya Ia harus bertubrukan dengan orang lain.

Bukk!

"Shit!"

"Perhatikan langkahmu."

Mata Hoshi mendelik saat menyadari sosok dihadapannya.

"Woozi!"

"Hm."

Seokmin yang menatap keduanya penuh tanya kini beralih mendekati Woozi yang lebih pendek darinya dan berbisik kepada Woozi, "Hoshi membuat siswa lain sekarat, Kau masih bersedia menjadi kekasihnya?"

.

.

.

 **Pendek?**

 **Nggak pede gue.**

 **Heran kenapa bahasanya jadi 'lo-gue'. Biar lebih nyantai. Liat aja kedepannya, jadi gimana.**

 **Kalau ini rame, gue lanjutin kalau enggak ya tetep lanjutin. Hahaha.**

 **Gue ngomong ama siapa ya?**

 **Sekian.**

 **-Moonie-**

 **29/03/2017**

 **14:06.**


End file.
